narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Yamakaji
Main Character | birthdate = | birthdate = October 31 | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 6'1 | weight = 168 | blood type = O | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Yamakaji Clan | rank = Jonin | classification = Shinobi | reg = 56478 | academy = 7 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Dead Soul Technique Falling Yin Technique Killing Intent Secret Technique: Mist Rain Silent Killing Summoning Technique (Skeletons) , Yang Release: Aura Burst Yang Release: Grand Cross Alignment Yang-Release: Mirage Blade Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist | weapons = Shuriken Sword Bow Arrows Fūma Shuriken Kunai Senbon Wire String }} Hailing from the Land of Water, Jin Yamakaji is a shinobi hailing from the village of Kirigakure, aka the Bloody Mist. He is from the infamous Yamakaji Clan. Appearance Jin is a tall man with a short face, narrow chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has black hair, which reaches to his chin, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. His usual attire consists of a standard net armor under his cloakcoat, black pants, and traditional zori. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Jin possesses a brutal, and excessively violent personality alongside a quiet composure. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Jin possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. He is also can be very rude and quite disrespectful when he wants. This has been shown multiple times during fights when he has went from calm to enraged in minutes. Background Abilities . Taijutsu Jin is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and he has the ability to get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He is trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style. He uses punches, kicks, jabs, and even leaps to dodge, and get around things. Even before using jutsu to make him faster, Jin is a very fast and agile fighter. Jin possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. While only a teenager, Jin is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from medium to large amounts of damage without feeling a thing Ninjutsu Genjutsu Nature Transformation